


What Else Do You Have Recorded?

by arachnid_writes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, dont worry, in the form of one (1) purple older brother, leo’s insecurities come back to bite him, they hug it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/pseuds/arachnid_writes
Summary: Leo gripped the counter tightly, eyes still glued to the screen. He knew what happened, He knows what he said. He just didn’t expect he’d actually have to deal with it. Not with his brothers.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 364





	What Else Do You Have Recorded?

**Author's Note:**

> warning: subtle reference to the new eps. you could definitely read this out of context though!
> 
> a friend of mine (ty enola muah) brought up an idea of the show just being a compilation of donnie’s recordings that he’s edited together, if he really does record everything, so like the leo stan i am i looked at portal jacked and went RUNNING.

The fridge door opened and shut, glass containers clinking against each other from the movement. This was probably the sixth time Leo had looked for a snack, and unfortunately for him food did _not_ magically appear when he looked. No matter how many times he tried.

He groaned, doing a quick once-over of the kitchen. There was nothing really on the countertops except for an empty pizza box, and even if there had been some left inside there was _no way_ Leo was gonna eat it. That box has been sitting there for like a week.

His eyes drifted back to the fridge. _Seventh time’s the charm_ , he thought glumly.

Remembering some vague saying about insanity, he opened the fridge again.

Distantly he heard footsteps approaching, and he raised himself to peer over the refrigerator door. Squinting, he was just able to make out Donnie’s figure slinking out of the hallway’s shadows. Satisfied it was just his brother and nothing more, he crouched back down and resumed his rummaging.

“You come here for a snack too?” Leo asked, not bothering to look back up again. He let out a quiet noise of triumph, eyes landing on a pickle jar. It wasn’t the best snack, but it was something, and he wasn’t about to look this gift horse in the mouth. He reached for the jar.

“Actually, Leo, I was looking for you.”

Leo’s hand froze in its grip, but he recovered quickly enough. He grabbed the pickles and pulled them out, closing the fridge with a bump of his hips for show. 

“Looking for moi?” He held a hand to his chest, smarmy smile already forming on his face as he turned to look at his brother. It did its job at quelling the slight unease brewing in his gut. Donnie didn’t often go looking for him specifically. “To what do you owe me the pleasure of my presence?”

Donnie rolled his eyes, but there was no real hostility. He walked forward. “Well, I _wanted_ to talk about something with you, but I understand if you’re busy stuffing your face with...” Donnie glanced at Leo struggling to open the jar. A beat passed and the lid released with a pop, Leo pumping his fist in the air triumphantly. “...that.”

Leo reached his hand in, pulling out a dill pickle wide enough for him to grip firmly with his hand. He bit into that way, chewing and enjoying the growing look of disgust on Donnie’s face. He swallowed his bite down.

“No no, please. Do tell me.” he said, smug grin so apparent as he reached with his other hand to close the jar. Once it was closed he took another bite of his pickle, not even bothering to fully chew and swallow before he spoke again. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Donnie looked like he wanted to protest Leo’s borderline uncivilized way of eating. But the softshell shook his head, and Leo would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little bit disappointed that his teasing ended there. “As much as it pains me to see you eat so grotesquely, that’s not why I’m here. As I’ve...said before.”

Leo’s curiosity grew the longer Donnie didn’t tell him what was on his mind. He leaned his elbow on the counter, pickle momentarily forgotten. “What did you want to talk about then?”

Donnie‘s hand went to his belt, flipping open one of the pouches and reaching inside. “It’s less something I want to talk about— that’ll come later— and more something I want to show you.”

Donnie fished out his phone, and Leo quirked an eye ridge. “Is it another one of those weird text memes you like?” he asked. “The one with the top and bottom text?”

“Scoff, my memes aren’t weird. Top and bottom text is just a level of comedy you will never achieve.”

Leo grinned. “Whatever you say, Donnie. I’ll stick to my beans.” Leo took another bite of his pickle, suddenly remembering it existed.

Donnie rolled his eyes for the second time that interaction, and if Leo kept this up he might get a new record. “Regardless, that’s not what I wanted to show you at all.” Donnie’s thumb tapped the screen, swiping multiple times and implying he was going through some sort of gallery. It looked like he found what he was looking for, because he looked up from the screen to meet Leo’s eyes.

“As you know— or rather have recently found out— I record most if not everything. It’s a hobby of mine, if you will.”

Leo nodded slowly, still chewing his bite. He took a pretty big one this time.

“Now imagine my surprise when, during my combing of the footage,” Donnie tapped the screen once, turning his phone screen to face Leo. “I find this.”

Leo squinted at the screen, trying to figure out what exactly he was seeing. It was an aerial view, slowly moving closer on two figures. 

Was...Was that the hidden city?

The camera continued to zoom, and it was only then Leo noticed that figure on the left was _him_. Which meant the other one was Señor Hueso.

Which meant...

Leo’s heart dropped.

The voices were faint, but Leo didn’t even need to strain to hear them. He knew what was being said down there. And as if to taunt him, whatever camera-drone-thing Donnie had sent seemed to be adjusting its voice settings, because the conversation below suddenly started getting _too clear_.

“...my brainy guy, my smashy guy, my eats-peanut-butter-with-his-fingers guy! _I’m nothing without them!_ ”

The video ended a millisecond after, likely cropped to only contain the important bits, but the phone wasn’t pulled away from Leo’s face.

Leo gripped the counter tightly, eyes still glued to the screen. He knew what happened, He knows what he said. He just didn’t expect he’d actually have to deal with it. Not with his brothers.

At last Donnie moved the phone away, shoving it back in his belt’s pouch. He looked at Leo for a moment, and then he sighed.

“Remember what I said about talking later? It’s later.”

Leo averted his eyes, choosing to stare intently at his pickle instead. “I...” He glared at the marks his bite left. Suddenly he didn’t feel so hungry.

He walked over to the trash can, tossing the pickle in without a second glance. “It was nothing, just nerves from losing my sword. I’m fine.”

He still didn’t meet Donnie’s eyes, walking back over to grab the pickle jar and put it back in the fridge. 

Donnie scoffed behind him. “Clearly, it’s not that simple.” he said disbelievingly, and when Leo turned back around Donnie had crossed his arms.

Leo glared at him stubbornly, heart racing. He opened his mouth to speak, but then sighed and looked away again. In the corner of his eye, he saw Donnie’s expression shift into one of concern. Donnie took a step forward.

“‘Nardo,” his brother began, placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder to get him to look up. _“talk to_ me.”

Leo held his gaze for a minute or so, inhaling shakily and closing his eyes. “It...I just.” He struggled to find the words, huffing frustratedly. 

“You all have your-your _thing_ , you know? And I didn’t-“ Leo frowned, thinking about how to phrase what he was trying to say. “I _don’t_ know how I fit in with that. I don’t feel like I belong with you guys, I don’t feel like I... _deserve_ to belong with you guys.”

Leo opened his eyes, shoulders raised as he looked to see what his brother’s reaction was. 

Donnie’s eyebrows were knit together, showing his efforts of trying to understand. “Feel?” he questioned. “As in present tense? Not past?”

Leo looked to the side. He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping the pain would distract him from the wetness beginning to gather in his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry over something as stupid as this, it’s been months since he’s thought of it. _He was over it._

He nodded once.

The silence that followed was deafening, gripping Leo’s mind in a vice grip and feeding the unwanted visitor lurking there.

_He thinks it’s stupid_ , the voice whispered sinisterly. _He thinks_ you’re _stupid_. _You shouldn’t have told him. You should’ve kept your big mouth s_ hut.

Leo clenched his fist, willing the voice to just _shut up already_. He kept his eyes trained on the floor.

Donnie exhaled carefully. “Leo, look at me.”

Leo did. He pointedly ignored the tear that rolled down his cheek, not even bothering to wipe it away. That would mean acknowledging that he was _not_ in fact over this, and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He’d like to keep even a shred of his dignity, thanks.

“Forgive my use of a double negative, but you do _not_ have nothing to offer. So get that out of your head.” Donnie said matter of factly. “It’s a blatant lie. I’ve _seen_ how you think, how much you pay attention. How you’re able to use what you see in some kind of wacky plan that should _not_ work but does nearly every time, and you can’t convince me that those were just...flukes. I’m not stupid, Leonardo. I know brilliance when i see it.”

Leo swallowed harshly, the lump in his throat remaining. He stayed quiet.

Donnie, seeming to notice his words didn’t instantly fix the problem, faltered slightly in thought. When he spoke again, his words were slower, more careful. “I...know it’s hard to believe. Trust me, I get it. You don’t have to believe it now. But...”

Donnie gripped Leo’s shoulder a bit tighter, and for a second Leo had forgotten it was even there. “Just know that you don’t need to prove yourself, Leo.”

Donnie pressed his lips together, considering his next words. “You may think that without us you’re nothing, but you’re...everything to us. We love you for _you_.”

Leo just stared, eyes widening a fraction as he processed what Donnie said. He laughed wetly, the release of some kind of emotion causing more tears to slip past and fall down his face. He reached up to wipe them with his arm, causing Donnie to let go of his shoulder.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the emotionally distant bad boy or something like that?” Leo joked, although this lip trembled. Donnie smiled.

“Only on the weekends. Today’s a Tuesday, it’s my day off.” Donnie’s snarky grin shifted back into a gentle expression. “Now, are you gonna ask for a hug, or do I have to initiate it?“

Leo’s face crumpled ever so slightly. A hug sounded _very_ nice right about now. 

He reached forward, plopping his forehead on Donnie’s shoulder and hugging him around the waist. Donnie’s own arms reached up to return the embrace— albeit a little out of practice and awkward— and he lightly thrummed his fingers on Leo’s carapace soothingly.

“Thanks, Dee.” Leo whispered.

“Anytime.”


End file.
